Nothing Matters to Me Except You
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: Kaoru can't understand a word Kenshin says... Kenshin doesn't catch a word what Kaoru has said. They met at the most common way of asking directions... but can love survive with actions... no words... KxK! One-shot... R&R ne~


STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. *grabs Battousai* Hmm... Except for him!! *laughs sinisterly* So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa, Minna sama... YES! Please!! Don't kill me!! I know I have *starts counting* 7 ficcies (including joint fics) to juggle!! I KNOW!! *cries* I need a short break from the high TENSION of my fics!! Especially Anata no Tame ni... *wipes forehead* heehee~ This is my first attempt on a One-Shot... hope you'll enjoy!... R&R ne!! Arigatou!!   
  
Nothing Matters to Me Except You  
  
"Kyaa!! I am going to be late and Misao's going to kill me!" Kaoru whined as she closed the door behind her and ran down the steps. Lucky, today there was no school... or she would be so late. Gods! Now was already 10 am and she was supposed to meet Misao at Ginza train station at 9:45 am. And where was she? She was at Ueno. She's going to be screamed at by Misao! The weasel was going to bite her head off!  
  
"Oh Kami-sama! Please let Aoshi be there!!" Kaoru pleaded as she glanced at her watch as she saw the second hands ticking by each step. She hastened her footsteps and overtook the two slowpokes in front of her. Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and glared at the one who called her. She was going to be late for god-sakes!  
  
"What?" She snapped at the man who wore sunglasses. He was in a black suit with sliver tie. He looked like some politics' bodyguard. The man didn't seem to be a Japanese.  
  
"Gomen nasai... Where nearest train station?" The man asked her in broken Japanese. Kaoru furrowed her eyebrow while trying to piece up what the hell the man just said. After some seconds of thinking she gave up and turned away from the both of them. But the hand caught her again. Demanding her of what she pieced up finally was the nearest train station. Kaoru's patience was running low. It was 10:15 already!! She whirled behind and talked.  
  
"Look! If you really need to go to the station so much! The nearest train station is down the road and then you turn left after the first traffic light and then you turn right at the next junction! Got it?" Kaoru babbled not noticing whom she was talking to. When silence met her answer she glared up to look at the person who had totally NO manners to at least say 'Thank you'.  
  
What she saw shocked her. The young teenager in front of her was definitely not the one she was expecting for. She believed that this guy was under the care of the man who wore shades.  
  
The stranger had fiery red hair, sharp nose, beautiful lips, a little tanned skin. The most beautiful thing Kaoru thought was his ever deep violet eyes and the cross-shaped scar at the left side of the cheek. She fought down an urge to caress it and hug him tightly. She didn't know that such a beautiful man actually existed!  
  
The redheaded stranger blinked once... twice and another time. After that he turned to the man beside him and started to talk to the man in... what language was that?  
  
"EH? What country are you from?" Kaoru asked in curiosity as it caught the person's attention.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru tried in english. The man just stared at her. No?  
  
"Bonjour?" Kaoru tried in French. He looked just as confused as her. Okay... so French couldn't work either. But then she caught a word he said.  
  
"Oro?" She didn't know why... but it sounded cute therefore she giggled. Than man only continue to mutter 'Oro' and scratched the back of his head. He looked so cute. Kaoru mused.  
  
"Oh well... You don't know English... you don't know French. You only know Japanese?" Kaoru asked absentmindedly. Then once again... the blinking session started. She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Oops... you don't understand it either ne... The one who understands it is the man who wore the sunglasses." With that she looked behind them, the stranger followed her gaze. The both of them visibly paled at the sight. The specs man was nowhere in sight. Oh god... what could go worst?  
  
The man beside her started to panic; in a language she couldn't understand he started gibbering. He took out a photo from his trench coat, and asking the passer-by who looked as though he was crazy. Kaoru ran to his side and calm him down. Trying her best to interpret what he was trying to say.  
  
'Well... in such a situation, he must be asking did anyone see this man before. That must be it!" Kaoru brightened as she helped to translate whatever the guy was saying.  
  
"Please!! He's looking for this person. Does anyone here who knows what is he talking about? Can you please speak to him?" Kaoru pleaded the people who walked by on behalf of the stranger. About Misao's meeting... she had momentarily forgotten about it. She felt responsible in helping this stranger... she didn't know why. The redheaded looked at her magnificently. He really didn't expect her to help. He smiled nevertheless. The people either looked at her as though she was mad or they just ignore them. Kaoru fumed slightly.  
  
"It's all your fault! If you wanna come to Japan, you should at least learn some basic Japanese! Baka!" Kaoru poured her anger at the clueless person. But since she was shouting at him, he got the message that she was angry... with him. He bowed his head as his bangs shaded his eyes. Kaoru immediately felt bad for him. It really wasn't his fault now was it? She shouldn't have done that.  
  
"Look... erm... I'm sorry..." Kaoru apologize as he touched his face, which startled the young man as he blushed. He smiled indicating that he accepted her apology. Kaoru flushed under his stare as she gestured him to follow her. And he did.  
  
'He's cute... but we can't even communicate... this is so upset...' Kaoru thought sadly as she walked in front of the young teenager as she pondered her thoughts. The man behind her just hummed and followed her obediently. When they finally reached the train station Kaoru bought the tickets for the both of them as they entered the gates. Kaoru stole a few glances at the man who caught her every single time, and bestowed her with a sexy smile. She blushed every time without fail.  
  
The train had saved her last attempt from blushing to the roots of her hair. She leaned on a pole as she heaved an audible sigh. She felt a hand ruffling her hair, instinctively; she looked up to find concern amethyst eyes looking at her.  
  
"I'm fine..." Kaoru responded and leaned against his touch unconsciously. Suddenly, a conversation caught her ears as she perked up and listened. If she was not wrong, it was the language this man was talking in. She caught Kenshin attention by pointing towards that group. Then, his face lit with a brighter smile as he talked to the group of people.  
  
'I wonder what are they talking about?' Kaoru thought as she inched near the group. She felt kinda left out... she looked at the violet eyes teenager and the group he was talking too. Just then a hand slipped into hers. She glanced up to find him smiling at her. The next stop arrived and Kaoru signaled for them to stand by the door. The automatic doors slipped opened and it shocked the stranger causing him not to move from his position. Missing their chance to leave the train. Just then they looked through the window and saw someone... familiar.  
  
"AH! It's that guy!" Kaoru called out as she recognized him when he tuned around fully seeing those sunglasses. The train left without waiting for them. Kaoru watched the train leave reluctantly. She gazed at Kenshin and gave him a cheerful look.  
  
"Everything will be okay..." Kaoru reassured as she tightened the hold on the hands. The man gave her one confuse look. He can't understand Japanese. She pouted her lips and wreck through her brain.  
  
"Okay!" She mouthed out while giving him a sign of it. He seemed to understand as he nodded and brought her to a near-by empty seat. He looked through the window like a small kid in Tokyo. She giggled at the thought. She tugged at the sleeve of the person. She pointed to herself.  
  
'Even though we can't communicate... our feelings go to each other...'  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru spoke slowly, hoping that he understood.  
  
"Ka mi ya ka o ru." The guy spoke slowly but caught every syllabus as she gave him a nod proving him right. She pointed to him now, asking for his name.  
  
"Kenshin Valentine." The man told her.  
  
"Kenshin Valentine..." Kaoru echoed as his smiled wider expressing his appreciation. Kaoru knowing that the station was near, she told him to get up as they wait by the door. This time they made it out safely. They exited the gates and stepped out to garden where fresh air surrounded her.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kaoru heard herself being called swirled around to look at Kenshin. He was pointing towards a flower shop.  
  
"What about the flower shop?" Kaoru asked as she saw him walking there and taking out a stalk of lilies from the bucket.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as she neared him. He handed the stalk of lily to her after paying the money. He then guided her to a near-by bench where he told her to sit down.  
  
"Don't you wanna find the man?" Kaoru asked confuse as he went and bought a drink for her. She stared at the drink.  
  
"For me?" Kaoru didn't know what to say. But she suddenly felt uneasy inside her... she stood up and push the drink and lily to his chest.  
  
"We... we shouldn't be resting now... we should find the man!" Kaoru yelled as she averted his gaze.  
  
"Kaoru..." His voice somewhat sad as once again his bangs shaded his soft violet eyes. Kaoru mentally hit herself on the head.  
  
'YOU AND YOUR STUPID MOUTH KAMIYA!"  
  
They started walking again as the silence was like a thick blanket among them. Kaoru eyed Kenshin as they turned to the corner.  
  
'I should apologize... is there any pose on patching back?' Kaoru thought as hard as she could. But nothing came to her mind.  
  
'If we can't communicate... is that really the end of everything?'  
  
Then again... a hand grabbed onto hers. She looked up instantly, but Kenshin was acting like nothing has happen. His way of patching up. He handed her the lily again where she accepted and held on to.  
  
'Nope! The most important thing is that our feelings get transferred to the other party! Actions can't lie...'  
  
He smiled knowing she wasn't angry anymore. Kaoru stopped outside a shop, which sells map.  
  
"Come on..." Kaoru urged him to enter as she flipped through the flag book. She stopped at a page. An Italy flag. She showed it to him. Immediately, he took a liking.  
  
"You must be an Italian!" Kaoru boomed, as she knew only a place where he might live. They held their hands together as she led the way.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in uncertainty. Kaoru just squeezed his hand a little to give a warm gesture of assurance. Kenshin understood totally and smiled at the girl. Finally, after about ten minutes of walking they arrive to a big building. A mansion was more precise.  
  
"Wow... now I didn't know it was so big. Now I wonder whether you are a big shot or not..." Kaoru said her thoughts out loud as she looked at Kenshin who doesn't look a bit happy.  
  
"Kenshin... you're home... don't you wanna go in?" Kaoru not understanding a bit why Kenshin was hesitating. She pushed him in but he only stood on his ground with a sorrowful look on his face.  
  
Instantaneously, her heart cringed at the side. Why?  
  
"Why are you so sad? Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she held his hand in between hers. Just then the door in front of them opened and there was someone shouting. Apparently, a group of people was quarreling. After seeing, Kenshin standing there safe and sound, the group of people went forward and started talking in Italian. She just stood by the door seeing how Kenshin uttered his cute 'Oros' and how he calmed them down.  
  
Out of the blue, someone came and bowed to her. Then, he tried to fish something out of his black suit.  
  
"I thank you for bringing young master back. Your job is done and you are no longer needed here." With that he placed a few notes of yen on her hand and pushed her out of the doorstep.  
  
The next thing she know was looking at a very shock Kenshin and then boom... the big oak door and herself left alone. She clenched her fist as the knuckles turned white.  
  
"What the hell?" She started banging the door.  
  
"Who do you think you are? What's the meaning of all this!!" Kaoru demanded as she creased her banging. Her eyes watered slightly. She threw the money on the oak door and gave it a final kick.  
  
"I don't need your money! I just want..." Kaoru snapped her eyes opened as a picture of Kenshin giving her the stalk of lily... tears ran down her reddened cheeks.  
  
I only want Kenshin...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"A train is approaching now... please step behind the white line. I repeat please step behind the white line thank you."  
  
Kaoru finally snapped out of her thoughts when her face was only a few inches away from the whizzing train. Quickly, she took a step back.  
  
"It's over a month already... I better stop thinking of him..." Kaoru whispered to herself as she entered the train and found herself a seat. She stifled a sigh. She has been doing that quite often, she noted mentally to herself. With all the thinking, she missed the next station that she was supposed to alight.  
  
"I guess Misao is going to kill me again..." Kaoru sighed once again. Damn... she had to stop doing that. After the announcement was made to the passengers, she quickly made a beeline for the exit. Absentmindedly, she made her way the gates and exiting it.  
  
"Ah! I'm not supposed to exit! Darn!" Kaoru cursed under her breath for the umpteen mistakes she had for the day. She was going to buy another ticket when a person in a blue sweater came towards her with a bouquet of lilies.  
  
"Neh... it can't be him... he can't even speak Japanese." Kaoru pushed her hopes aside as she pressed the button and took the ticket.  
  
"Kaoru..." A voice so familiar, that she couldn't believe it herself.  
  
"A bouquet of flower, for a pretty girl called Kaoru." The man whispered behind the flowers. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. Was that Japanese? It has to be! And not only that, it was in a very good not broken way. She whirled around with her hands on her mouth.  
  
This cannot be true...  
  
"Kaoru... I'm back..." Kenshin... It was Kenshin. Kaoru didn't know what to do as tears fell from her cheek.  
  
"Oro? What did I do wrong..." With that... the rest of the sentence went back to Italian. Mixed of Japanese and Italian... it had to be funny. Kaoru giggled as she heard him babbling about something he was trying to tell her.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Kaoru asked as she wiped her tears.  
  
"Me? I came back to further my studies... and I went to study basic Japanese! And I can speak now. Am I fluent?" Kenshin asked as he looked earnestly into Kaoru's eyes.  
  
"Yes... just don't mixed Italian with Japanese." Kaoru paused for a moment before she extended her hands for the lilies. She simply adores them.  
  
"Anata... itai nanimono?" Kaoru asked as she looked up from the lilies... he blinked once... and twice...  
  
"Nanimono? Eh?" Kenshin started gibbering in Italian again. Oops... wrong choice of words. Kaoru mused and giggles at the sight of Kenshin paniking.  
  
"I don't understand what is that... but... I just want to let you know..." Kenshin hesitated for a second as he gulped.  
  
"You just what to let me know?" Kaoru urged. Kenshin said no words as he took a step forward to her and brought her to a hug.  
  
"Suki da..." Kenshin whispered again and again. Kaoru snuggled into his warmth. How long has she waited for him to tell her those simple words. Kaoru replied her answer with her hug. She looked up at those purple eyes that she had missed. They sealed their love with a longing kiss...  
  
Nothing matters to me... except you...  
  
Nothing matters to us... as long as we love each other...  
  
Aishiteru...  
-=-=OWARI=-=- *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Hiz. this is my first attempt on a one-shot!!. so how was it?? Do r&r pls thank you.  
  
~*Glossary*~ Kami sama - God Gomen Nasai - Sorry Bonjour - Hello (French) Baka - Stupid Anata... Itai nanimono - Who exactly are you Nanimono - Who are you  
  
Okay... first thing first.. I know that Italian are suppose to not understand simple French and English... let's just forego that point please!! Okay? ^_^ Thanks... erm yes... How do you like this idea? Do you think that communication is important between to lovers... to me... I think the most important way is to just let the other side know you care... and I believe that's enough... OF COURSE... this is only my own thinking ^^ You must let the other's know your feelings... and how the hell you do that when you can't even understand what the other party is talking about. You can lie when you talk... but you cannot lie with your feelings and action... that's how I think.  
  
*cries* Maybe it's because of this thinking that I haven't had a boyfriend TILL NOW!! And I'm 17 already! I'm available *hint hint* But then again... I do have Battousai and Onime no Kyo... So who's complaining!! Haha~ Oh well... I really hope all of ya liked this One-shot ^^ DO ENJOY NE!! DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!  
  
Oh yes... I have done a joint fic with Kamitari-san. The title: Blood Stained Hearts. Do give us your comments ^^ We would be more than appreciated if you do ^^ THANK YOU again!  
  
Take care!!  
  
Thank You Very Much 


End file.
